


Saving Godric

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2 Episode I Will Rise Up. Godric wants to meet the sun. Eric has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Godric

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Saving Godric  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Godric/Eric Northman  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 2 Episode I Will Rise Up. Godric wants to meet the sun. Eric has other plans.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“How long do you plan on keeping me like this, Eric.”

Pain and confusion warred for dominance on Eric’s face as he stared at Godric tied to his bed. _He was supposed to calmly allow his Maker to meet the sun?_ Eric shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

He would get his Maker back. The real Godric. No matter how long it took him, or what he had to do, he was going to remind Godric of the vampire he had been.

Eric had all the time in the world.


End file.
